


Of Laughter and Kisses

by rotKaiserin



Series: modern joker [4]
Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Present Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 16:10:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8759971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rotKaiserin/pseuds/rotKaiserin
Summary: Kaminaga laughs too much, but Miyoshi knows how to shut him up.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi~ o/ 
> 
> The title is so cheesy haha Usually I don't write fics and post them in the same day, but I had a really rough night and I did what I did to help make me feel better -- write. I wish I was exaggerating when I say that Kamiyoshi is my life but _boy_. These two help clear my acne, raise my grades, give me reason to live --
> 
> Anyways, this is just a simple ficlet based off a Shindan prompt: "they won't stop laughing so shut up them with a kiss" ^^ I wrote this in like two hours, so please feel free to let me know if you notice any mistakes!
> 
> This is crossposted on my tumblr. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoy~! ^o^)/

He's laughing that laugh of his -- that one that vexes Miyoshi because it's directed at him but he (almost) forgives it because it's exuberant and lively and sends a tingly sensation down his body. Though he'll never admit it out loud, the way Kaminaga's eyes crinkle, the way his nose scrunches up, the way he smiles so hard his dimples show up when he laughs is a sight Miyoshi never tires of. But Miyoshi can't appreciate it right now because there's frosting all over his eyes, all over his face, and all over his hair. He's fortunate that they haven't left the apartment yet because he'd much rather take care of Emma for a year straight than have people see him in this state. On the bright side, the cake manages to spare his precious face from any serious injuries.

Somehow, they've been tasked with getting the cake for Fukumoto's birthday despite his insistence ("Fukumoto's not allowed to lift a finger today. It's his day off," so says Odagiri). Of course Miyoshi insists that they buy a cake, but Kaminaga says that baking it would be more "heartfelt." Miyoshi doesn't know why he listens to Kaminaga, but that's what they do and surprisingly it's not a disaster. No, the problem occurs when they're all ready to go and Miyoshi trips -- _trips_ \-- on his way out and it just so happens that the cake box in his hands is the only thing to break his fall.

"Are you okay, Miyoshi?" Kaminaga asks, rushing to his side as he sits up. 

Miyoshi turns to him and blinks through frost-lidded eyes and a snort escapes Kaminaga. Miyoshi does not pout, because he's above that no matter what anyone else says.

"I'm fine," he says, though he's not exactly fine. He's spent hours trying to do his hair and touch up his makeup today. Not to mention, he's just had his clothes dry cleaned. "Just help me clean up."

"Right, right." And off Kaminaga goes. Ignoring the snickers from behind him, Miyoshi stares at the mess in front of him and sighs. They should've just bought the damn cake. 

It's not long before Kaminaga returns with a towel and Miyoshi is more than glad to take it, immediately wiping his face. Kaminaga sits down next to him, and his fingers run through Miyoshi's hair, picking out the pieces of cake that stick to his strands.

"You know what," Kaminaga says, amusement in his voice. "I like this look on you."

Miyoshi pauses in his cleaning to give him a glare. Kaminaga laughs.

"I should get a picture."

Miyoshi hits him with the towel, to which he only laughs harder.

"Don't you dare." 

"I think -- I think my camera's in my bag, hold up." He reaches out for said bag, but Miyoshi's quick and smacks his hands as if that'll stop him.

" _Kaminaga_."

"Aw, babe," Kaminaga fake whines. "One picture wouldn't hurt."

"I'll show you what hurts if you take that picture."

"You're starting to sound like Jitsui now," Kaminaga says in between his laughs.

It's difficult to resist the smile that's threatening to grace his lips so instead, he grabs Kaminaga by the collar and pulls him in, silencing him with a kiss. It's short and quick, nothing more than a peck, but it does the job. He leans back and Kaminaga's got this surprised look on his face -- wide eyed and mouth slightly agape -- and frosting on his lips. It's Miyoshi's turn to laugh now, chuckling as Kaminaga regains his senses.

He resumes cleaning himself up, but Kaminaga places a hand on his, getting his attention. When he looks back at him, Kaminaga licks his own lips clean.

"Miyo," he says, low and husky, and Miyoshi can't but help shudder at the way he says his nickname. He has a feeling he knows where this is going. "I think there's better ways to get you cleaned up."

Miyoshi looks at him, then to his watch, then back to him.

"We're going to be late."

" _Fashionably_ late."

Miyoshi rolls his eyes at the grin Kaminaga gives him, and he can't believe he's seriously entertaining this, but he throws the towel at Kaminaga and stands up.

"All right, but first we have to clean _this_ up," he says, gesturing at the remnants of the cake on the ground.

"Of course."

Kaminaga laughs again, and this time Miyoshi joins him. It's not his fault Kaminaga's laughter is infectious.

**Author's Note:**

> lolololol this is so super indulgent but hey
> 
> I hope to update Deja Vu this week, but I make no promises ;; I'm heading towards finals week and everything is piling up and such omg orz but I do hope that next week I can update! Hopefully even have a double update :o but it is almost 3 AM here and so I must rest hehe
> 
> Feel free to talk to me on [tumblr](http://dollofdeath.tumblr.com) and [twitter](http://twitter.com/nighthawkstars)! Thanks again so much for reading, I hope you have a great day/night~! ^w^


End file.
